


LE DIABLE SONNE À TROIS HEURES

by mimuranda



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angsty Crowley, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale, Illustration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other, Sad Crowley, adaptation from draw, fanart interpretation, good omens - Freeform, tired crowley
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimuranda/pseuds/mimuranda
Summary: Salut tout le monde! Ce récit fait part des défis du Discord en français sur Good Omens, "Fic inspirée d'un fanart". Il correspond à ma libre interprétation de mon chapitre préféré du fancomics "From the ashes of Hellfire" sur instagram. L'auteur est emmettleeart . Malheureusement, iel a eliminé la bd car iel a décidé de ne pas continuer avec son histoire. C'est très dommage, car un de mes préférés, mais respectable. Je voulais quand même partager ce petit OS.Pour résumer , Aziraphale à été forcé par les anges à chuter, et ni lui ni Crowley ne le vivent bien.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	LE DIABLE SONNE À TROIS HEURES

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the ashes of hellfire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729048) by Emmettleeart. 



> Vous pouver me retrouver sur Instagram et Tumblr comme mimuranda, où je dessine aussi de temps en temps. Pour mes autres réseaux, vous pouvez consulter mon carrds qui est dans la bio aussi bien d'instagram que de tumblr. N'hésitez pas à commenter et me faire connaître votre avis.

Ça faisait déjà plus de deux heures que Crowley essayer d’imprimer sur cette feuille en papier les mots qui bouleversaient son âme, ou peut-être y avait-il passé une éternité. Le son de la grande horloge près de la porte et le bruit de la plume sur la surface rugueuse étaient les seuls indicateurs que dans ce grand et sombre appartement de Mayfair il y avait quelqu’un. 

Il grimaça lorsque la pointe de la plume se cassa avec un bruit sourd. Un simple “crack” qui lui indiquait qu’il avait appuyé trop fort. Il regarda le résultat. La catastrophe. La plume s’était enfoncée dans le papier, l’encre bava et les phrases qui portaient ses sentiments restèrent inachevées. Il serra les dents. La plume noire resta immobile dans sa main, pendant que le roux sentait la rage bouillir en lui. Ça aurait sans foute été plus facile s’il avait choisi un des nombreux stylos de haute qualité qu’il avait acheté, et qui devaient être quelque part dans l’ appartement sombre et désormais bordélique qu’était devenu sa demeure. Un parfait reflet de l’état dévasté de son âme. 

Mais non, il avait fallu qu’il utilise un de ses plumes. I y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans le fait de s’arracher une ou plusieurs plumes des ailes à fin d’écrire cette lettre. 

Quelque part, la douleur le soulageait. Comme s’il pouvait en quelque sorte se racheter. Comme si le fait de se faire du mal pouvait aire disparaître le mal qu’il avait causé à Aziraphale. Au moins la douleur le ramenait à la réalité, lui permettait d’ agir. Il devait y avoir une solution et il était prêt à la trouver quelque fut le prix à payer. C0était ça, ou le chagrin, la haine et la culpabilité finiraient par le détruire complètement. 

Or,aussi tentante que fut cette idée, s’il se laissait mourir, personne ne pourrait aider Aziraphale. La seule idée d’abandonner le bond lui était insoutenable. Il n’avait pas passé tous ces mois à le surveiller de loin, à lui venir en aide que très rarement, lorsque la situation lui semblait vraiment désespérée, pour se laisser ensuite mourir. In n’avait pas été là au bon moment, il n’était pas question de le laisser seul de nouveau.

Même si l’observer de loin sans tien pouvoir faire était en train d’anéantir Crowley. Son esprit et son désir se débattaient entre l’envie de prendre Aziraphale dans ses bras et de ne plus le lâcher et celle de se présenter aux cieux avec l’épée enflammée de son ange et perpétrer un massacre, dut-il y laisser ses mains. 

Il se rappelait encore de ce qu’il avait crié dans la librairie. Il se souvenait d0’avoir vomit sa rage quand il avait découvert ce que ces êtres abjects qui pensaient être bénis avaient fait, le feu qui lui avait ravagé de l’intérieur, le cri dément qui l’avait envahi, la menace qu’il avait proféré. La même menace qu’il ne pouvait cesser de penser à accomplir et pourtant....pourtant il ne pouvait le faire, car e serait, encore une fois, abandonner le blond à son sort. 

Non, il devait sr contenter de rester éloigné, même si chaque seconde pesait comme un millénaire. Jamais en 6000 années d’existence il n’avait autant sentit le poids des secondes, jamais en tant que démon il n’avait ressentit autant de haine. Les sentiments de violence, rage et la douleur si vifs qu’ils auraient risqué de le faire sombrer s’il n’avait pas été un être surnaturel. 

Un rire ironique lui échappa entre les dents, pendant qu’il regardait interdit la lettre qu’il venait d’ abîmer à jamais. Qui aurait pu dire que l’amour pouvait le rendre encore plus misérable? Que sa ferait ressortir son essence démoniaque, le pire de lui même?

Les démons ne sont pas sensés aimer. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi. 

Cependant, tien ne l’accablait autant que la culpabilité. Il avait essayé de faire taire ces sentiments dans des dizaines de litres d’alcool pendant des semaines, interrompu uniquement par des moments de sommeil qui pouvaient durer des heures, mais qui n’étaient en rien réparateurs. Ça n’avait pas marcher. Balancer les bouteilles contre le mur le plus proche, crier à s’en décrocher la mâchoire et mettre le feu a ses plantes non plus, ça n’avait pas marché. Non, rien ne marchait. Rien ne pouvait changer qu’il avait misérablement échoue à protéger la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. 

Un jour, l’idée d’écrire cette lettre lui avait traversé son esprit malmené. Pendant des mois il avait douté, car même si jamais Aziraphale acceptait de la lire....il n’était pas sûr d0être capable de l’écrire. Il s’était décide quelque jours auparavant, et ses peurs semblaient fondées. 

Il n’y arrivait pas. Il avait l’impression que ce misérable bout en papier se moquait de lui.

Oh et puis à quoi bon? Il n’avait jamais été bon ave les mots. 

Si ça avait été le cas, s’il n’avait pas été si stupide, ou si lâche, il n’aurait pas perdu tout ce temps, et ça ferait des siècles qu’il aurait avoué ses sentiments à Aziraphale. Il avait été naïf de penser que d’écrire le tourbillon de pensées qui lui traversaient la tête serait plus simple. On ne met pas sur papier les restes obscurs d’une âme hanté, d’un cœur brisé. 

Les mots, c’était le domaine d’expertise de son ange. Il sentit ses yeux picoter affreusement, sa gorge se nouer et s’il avait été humain, son cœur aurait probablement raté un battement. 

Non. 

Ce n’était plus un ange. À cause de lui, il était déchu, et il souffrait. Il n’avait pas le droit de l’ appeler comme ça. 

“Ma faute” une voix résonna fortement dans sa tête. Ses entrailles se nouèrent , l’ image qu’il avait découvert à la librairie revenant à lui, la douleur, la tristesse et le vide que lui avaient provoqué de voir l’ amour de sa vie dans un tel état, les yeux rouges, le sourire dément, les cicatrises qu’il s’ était infligé sur les bras et sa rage meurtrière. Il était devenu tout ce que Crowley avait essayé d’ éviter, de l’en protéger. Tout ce qu’il craignait que son amitié avec Aziraphale puisse déclencher.

Les anges qui viennent de chuter ont une puissance démoniaque particulièrement forte, pendant les longs moments que leur nouvelle essence fini de détruire la partie angélique de son ôte. 

Plus l’ange est bon, plus le séisme qui bouleverse son être est dévastateur, et l’étendue de ses pouvoirs peut être grande. 

Ça avait tétanisé Crowley, la force de cette énergie qui l’avait frappé en plein fouet tendis que ses yeux essayaient de comprendre ce qu0l avait devant lui, la réalisation d’un de ses pires cauchemars. 

Oh, ce qu’ils avaient eu tort de penser qu’ils étaient sauvés! Qu’ils avaient gagné!

Même maintenant, Crowley avait peur. Il était terrifié. 

Aziraphale avait été l’être le plus splendide, courageux et bon de l’histoire de la création. 

Il ne pouvait s’attendre qu’à un démon terrible, une fois qu’il serrait stabilisé. 

Il ferma les yeux se sentant si las. Il n’ avait pas besoin de se regarder dans une des glaces désormais cassées - s’il ne les avait pas tutes carrément réduites en miettes à coups de poings - pour savoir que son aspect était lamentable. 

Il sentait les cernes, les traits de son visage tirés. 

Oui , il avait peur d’ Aziraphale, de ce qu’il était devenu, et pourtant....pourtant il ne pouvait cesser de l’aimer. Ce n’était plus son Aziraphale l’ange qu’il avait connu et duquel il était tombé éperdument amoureux, mais au fond, peut importait. Quoi qu’il fusse, quoi qu’il puisse faire, il lui appartenait. 

S’il ne trouvait pas la façon de le faire revenir à la normale - et son cœur se serra douloureusement à l’idée que cette condition était peut-être irréversible, sa faut irréparable - alors il ne lui restait plus qu’à se jeter aux pieds de Zira. 

Il l’aimait, il l’aimait tant, l’avait aimé depuis le début, et ce qu’il était devenu ne pouvait pas changer ce sentiment. 

Et si cette fois il voulait le tuer de nouveau, se venger,piétiner son cœur ou même le torturer , il le laisserait faire. Une fois il serait stable, et si s’était vraiment son désir, Crowley serait à sa merci. Il l’avait toujours été, et désormais il avait perdu tout droit à demander quoi que ce soit. 

Oh,satan, ce que ça faisait mal. 

Mais, espérait-il, il avait encore du temps devant lui. 

Il serra les poings, sa mâchoire se tendit. Sa main se renferma en poing sur le papier, il le froissa d’un coup, le balança loin de lui, une boule en papier qui alla se perdre dans l’obscurité de son bureau. Elle prit feu, incendiée par ses pouvoirs démoniaques, déclenchées par sa rage. Puis le feu disparu aussi vite qu’il était apparu, dévorant les aveux qu’il avait si mal exprimé. 

“Putain!” cria-t-il à s’en arracher les cordes vocales. 

Il soupira, un long soupir qui fendait l’ âme. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Il grogna lorsqu’il sentit ses plantes trembler à proximité. 

“Vous regarder quoi?!!” beugla-t-il dans leur direction, plus par habitude que parce qu’ il en ressentait vraiment le besoin. Les plantes tremblèrent d’avantage, terrifiées. 

Il les avait ramenées par un miracle. Il aurait pu arranger la lettre par un miracle aussi, mais il n’en avait pas la force. 

Il ne s’occupait plus d’elles, de toutes façons. Il ne s’occupait plus de rien. Lui qui prenait si soin de son apparence, maintenant tout cela lui semblait pueril. À quoi bon? Sa vie était détruite. 

Il soupira, puis sa main ouvrit l’un des tiroirs les plus proches, il en sortit un anneau. 

Le bijou brilla. Deux ailes dorées entouraient un rubis de taille moyenne. Crowley observable, il était vraiment magnifique. 

L’expression d’un amour infini, d’une opportunité ratée. D’une bonté et d’une pureté que le blond avait éprouvée pour lui, et qu’il ne méritait plus. L’avait-il jamais mérité?

Il pensa à l’expression douce d’ Aziraphale quand il le lui avait donné, la gaieté dans ses mots, la lueur dans ses yeux. Crowley avait sentit ses joues s’empourprer et la gratitude remplir chaque cellule de son corps. Son cœur s’était emballé comme celui d’un adolescent humain sans expérience. 

“Il te va comme un gant” avait dit Aziraphale. Leurs mains étaient liées. Il s’était senti rever. 

Un rêve lointain. 

“Putain” murmura-t-il, sa main se renfermant sur le précieux bijoux, les larmes qu’il s’était forcé à retenir coulant libre le longs de ses joues. Elles brûlaient sa peau. Il plaqua la main contre la surface en bois ébène du bureaux, pendant qu’il jurait de nouveau. 

Pourquoi, pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas embrassé à ce moment là?

Le roux était perdu dans ses regrets, le silence de son amertume, quand brusquement la sonnette fit un bruit strident. 

Il sursauta, et l’anneau tomba sur la moquette, roula et alla se perdre dans un coin de la chambre. 

Crowley se leva d’un coup, les yeux brillant d’irritation. 

“C’est qui?” demanda-t-il enervé, alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte. Par Satan, il était trois heures du matin. Quelque fut l’humain inconscient qui avait décidé de sonner à sa porte allait vraiment de regretter. 

“J’ai demandé qui...?!!” sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, et il resta figé. L’air s’ échappât de ses poumons. Pas qu’il en eu vraiment besoin. 

Devant lui se tenait Aziraphale. 

Crowley ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire. 

C’était Aziraphale, sauf que ce n’était pas lui. Il était.....si différent. Et en même temps, quelque part, c’était un pâle reflet de l’image de son ange. 

Il portait un costume, plus moderne que ceux qu’il était habitué à voir sur lui. La pallete de couleurs aussi avait changé, des couleurs claires au gris et au rouge intense qui faisaient ressortir sa peau pale et ses cheveux en or. Cheveux qu’il avait d’ailleurs tiré en arrière et qui semblaient plus foncés que d’habitude. Il était bien plus élégant et sophistiqué que Crowley ne l’avait jamais vu. Il essaya de parler, mais ne pu que déglutir. Il portait même des gants en cuir. Oh par....

Toutes les fois qu’il avait taquiné Aziraphale en lui disant de s’habiller plus à la mode lui revinrent en mémoire. En coup dur qui ne fit que le figer d’avantage, la culpabilité croissante l’ empêchant de parler.  
Il n’était pas prêt. Il était là, le demon qu’il craignait. Il voulait lui claquer la porte au nez, le faire disparaître à jamais, et d’autre part...quelque chose lui en lui, le temps passé séparés et l’envie de l’avoir près de lui lui demandaient de le toucher, de glisser ses mains dans les boucles désormais plaqués, d’enterrer son nez dans sons cou et aspirer, pour vérifier au moins si son odeur était toujours là. 

Il regarda de près son expression. Les trais de son visages était les mêmes, sauf qu’il semblait plus calme. Cette sérénité n’était cachée que par l’ombre d’un sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres. 

Crowley se sentit mourir. 

Au loin, l’horloge sonnait. 

Et quelque part, au plus profond d’ Aziraphale, son essence angélique hurlait pour être libérées, un écho sourd au rythme de l’horloge.


End file.
